My Life is Average
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Roxas is bored, and it leads to an interesting meeting.  Drabble, AkuRoku, AU.


I Stumbled upon this little tale when I was really bored, and I thought it was so cute that I just had to write a fic on it. So, it is completely not my idea at all, but as I have no idea who this happened to, I can't give them any credit for it. So you, whoever you are, good stuff. Kudos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's tragic, really.

* * *

Roxas trotted down the stairs towards his living room, intent on finding something to do. It was a Saturday and he was grounded, so naturally, he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't allowed to go out with his friends or play any videogames, use the computer or watch television. His mother had taken his cell phone away, so he couldn't even text people to keep himself sane. In a compassionate show of solidarity, his twin brother Ven had flown the coop as soon as his boyfriend showed up, laughing at Roxas all the way out the door.

He'd spent the first few hours doing homework, and then trying to read a book, and then pacing restlessly around his room. If he didn't find something halfway entertaining to do soon, he was going to have to commit suicide just for a change of pace. Something moving caught in the corner of his eye as he passed the front hall, and he stopped to inspect whatever it was.

At first, he didn't see anything, and he thought that maybe all the alone time really was driving him crazy. Then, when he moved closer, he noticed exactly what it was that had caught his eye. The front hall of his house had a large picture window looking out over their front yard. Apparently, someone had recently cleaned it, for it was sparkling and reflecting him very well. Reflection Roxas looked kind of badass, almost a transparent version of himself. He made a tough face at himself, cocking his head to the side as if he were some badass gangster.

He shaped his thumb and forefinger like an 'L' and then raised the tip of his finger to his lips, and acted as if he were blowing the smoke from the barrel of a pistol. He then pointed the gun at his reflection quickly, glaring.

"Yeah, you think you're so cool because you're all transparent," he told it. "Well guess what? You can't touch this!"

He made a motion as if he was diving forward, whipping his other hand up to create another finger-pistol and firing them both at the same time. The way his reflection jumped at him, furiously firing finger-pistols made him grin. He tried several variations of dual-pistol shooting, leaping at the window viciously each time.

He was in the middle of a particularly spectacular leap when he noticed a really hot guy standing on the sidewalk in front of his house, watching him. Shocked, he lost his footing and tripped, hitting the floor hard and disappearing from the sight of the window. He could feel his cheeks burning and wondered how long the guy had been watching him. He was totally embarrassed, and hoped that the guy hadn't seen his face. Then again, Roxas had seen his face perfectly, so there really was no reason why he shouldn't have seen Roxas' face.

For a moment, he considered just crawling away from the window and going to boil his head in shame and embarrassment, but then he decided to stand back up. If the guy was going to make fun of him relentlessly for the rest of his life, he might as well stand up and face him right off the bat rather than running away. Slowly, he stood up, looking out the window. The sidewalk was empty, but he caught a flash of red over the top of a car parked across the street.

The guy was crouched behind the hood of the car, holding his arms as if he was holding a rifle. He closed one eye as if sighting down the barrel and the mimed shooting. Without even thinking, Roxas threw himself to the side to avoid the imaginary bullet. He leaned his back against the wall and peered around the corner. He quickly stuck his finger-pistols out and shot back. The redhead ducked under the cover of the car before shooting back up quickly and firing off another round. Roxas ducked below the window sill to dodge again, elated that this stranger was playing this game with him.

He slowly peeked up above the window sill, watching as the redhead scanned for him, his eyes narrowed. He didn't drop his imaginary gun, but he did jolt back when Roxas suddenly jumped up and fired off his guns, one after the other. He jerked as if he'd been hit, clutching at his shoulder and making a face as if he was in horrible pain. He squeezed his arm and then lowered his hand slowly to cover his heart. He looked at his hand, as if surprised that it was covered in blood. His eyes met Roxas', and he slumped over the hood of the car and slowly slid to the ground, obscured behind the car. Roxas continued to watch for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to get back up. When it didn't appear that he would, Roxas decided to break his mom's rule and go outside to see what was going on.

He slipped on his shoes and quickly crossed the street, only to find that the guy had disappeared from behind the car. In his place, there was just a slip of paper with seven digits and the name 'Axel' scrawled across it. He grinned and picked up the slip of paper, tucked it in his pants pocket and headed back inside.

"So…that's how you guys met? You were playing cops and robbers?" Kairi asked disbeliveingly. "That's…that's so cute! And now you're getting married! God, that's adorable. I'm so jealous!"

"Well," Roxas said. "It's kind of simple really. Just find someone willing to be totally dorky with you, and you're set for life."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love.


End file.
